


The Icebreaker Continues

by AuguralSanguinary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguralSanguinary/pseuds/AuguralSanguinary
Summary: Essentially Uma and Mal don't interrupt the game and it continues.





	The Icebreaker Continues

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

“Harry… Great Accent.” Evie says, starting the icebreaker game, “Now you go.”

Uma looks skyward as if asking why, but ultimately says nothing, just looking a Harry, who seems to be floundering.

“Do I, say something about you?”

“Yes, or if you can’t think of something you can say something about them as well,” Evie says, gesturing to her friends behind her

Harry hesitates, looking to Uma, who just raises her eyebrows at him, before speaking, “Nice Tiara.”

“Thank you. See? That’s how you play. Why don’t you go Mal?”

“Why don’t we go find Ben?”

“Mal.”

“What? Can’t play your friends stupid game?” Uma taunts.

“I can play.”

“Then play.”

Mal opens and closes her mouth, face squishing into a glare.

“Okay, Jay why don’t you go?”

“What?No!” Jay hisses.

“I’ll go!” Gil volunteers, raising his hand.

“Compliment whoever you want to,” Evie says a smile on her face.

“Uh, Jay. I like the way you can bounce around and jump off things.”

“Thanks. Um, I like how you’re interested in all the new things in Auradon.”

“Wonderful, Carlos?” Evie prompts.

“We really don’t have time for this!” Mal bursts out, “Ben could be anywhere and Audrey knows where we are.”

“Oh, please, you’re just saying that because you can’t think of one nice thing to say about any of us,” Uma says, crossing her arms.

“Well, neither can you!”

“Says who?”

“Volunteer up some compliments then.” Mal challenges.

Uma raises an eyebrow and looks at Evie, “You are super perky and upbeat, all the time, which I thought was annoying at first but it’s nice.”

“Insult in that,” Mal mutters.

“Honesty in it too.” Uma shoots back, turning to Carlos, “I like that you’re so attached to your dog, you’re loyal and you love him. I think it's amazing.”

“Is that even a compliment?” Mal mutters under her breath.

Uma ignores her, “Jay, I like how caring you are. You have a big heart.”

Mal just makes a confused face before it turns into a look of surprise when Uma turns to face her. “Mal, I like, the loyalty to your friends you display. Even at the risk of everyone and everything else, you’re loyal to them.”

“That was amazing Uma. Carlos? Mal?” Evie prompts, looking hopefully at her friends.

“Uh, Uma, I think you’re a good leader?” Carlos offers up, sounding uncertain.

“Thanks.”

“Uma, I think you have good plans. One of which we’re going to use now that this Icebreaking game is done.” Mal says finally. “We’re going to split up. Boys look for Ben, girls, we’re looking for clues on where Audrey is. Starting in her dorm.”

“Why is she in the dorms? Isn’t it summer here?”

“She’s in summer school,” Evie explains in a soft tone.

“What? Summer school?! Summer School! No wonder she wants revenge!” Harry says.


End file.
